The unexpected couple
by kagura.mikazuchi.3367
Summary: What will happen if Aikatsu idols (Ichigo, Yurika, Aoi, Ran, Seira, Kii, Kaede, Mizuki, and Otome) are singing across planets as the AKB0048 78th generation understudies with the 77th generation (Nagisa, Chieri, Yukka, Mimori, Makoto, Sonata, Kanata, Orine and Suzuko)?


**Ichigo: .3367 does no own Aikatsu**

**Nagisa: or AKB0048.**

**Chapter 1**

**Reminder: Mayuyu here is not a cyborg but a human. DES headquarters are on Earth.**

Third-person POV

"Oi, Ichigo! We are going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Maeda Atsuko 14th(Motomiya Nagisa) called out to Hoshimiya Ichigo, one of the 78th generation understudies. Ichigo apologized and started running with all her might to the dance studio for their last practice before their first performance in Akibastar as understudies. They will be performing River. River is a very complex song to perform. It takes a lot of practice to master it. However, this was a breeze for our former Aikatsu idols (78th generation) who have performed harder songs before.

After the rehearsal, it was finally their performance time. They quickly changed into their outfits and went on stage. They finished the performance swiftly, without any mistakes and the audience were even asking for an encore. Luckily, they had prepared a song just in case. They quickly changed into their other outfit and went on stage again. This time, they were performing Beginner.

After the performance, they changed back into their casual clothes and took the train back to the dorms. Only successors are able to take a car back to the dorms. Without the seniors present, the understudies started talkinh about some gossip like if Mayuyu-senpai (Yukka Ichijou) is in a relationship with the leader of WOTA headquarters in Akibastar or wonder what name they will be succeeding. After 10 minutes on the train, they have finally reach their dorms. Dorms are of 3s. Ichigo, Aoi and Ran are in one room. Yurika, Kaede and Mizuki are in another room. In the last room is Otome, Kii and Seira. After entering their rooms, all of them lay on their bed to rest from the tiring day. Suddenly, Takahashi Minami 5th, Oshima Yuko 9th and Kojima Haruna 8th run into the 3 respective rooms. All the understudies were all shocked. No one had expected the old successors to be here. They had just come back from their trip on Atamistar. They greeted the understudies with a smile on face. It has been 6 months since they have graduated from AKB0048. They have been traveling around planets while watching the successors gruella lives. They started talking about the planets they have been on.

One of the next few gurella lives on Earth. Earth is almost entertainment ban. When they started the entertainment ban on Earth, the understudies signed up so that they are able to help save Earth from the entertainment ban. Now is there chance to help Earth. The live on Earth is 5 months away and it was announced today that the understudies will have their debut gruella live concert there.

5 months passed and is the day of the anticipated gruella live.

"Okay, guys. This is a chance when we can help release Earth from the entertainment ban," The captain of the understudies, Hoshimiya Ichigo said. We did the usual AKB0048 cheer and went on stage. "We are dancing and singing to 5 different songs including the encore, so lets ganbarou," the vice captain , Kanzaki Mizuki said. First is Korogaru ishi ni nare followed by AKB sanjou. Third is Nagisa Cherry, followed by Oogoe Diamond. For the encore, it is 10nen Sakura.

That day, the son of the director of DES, went to watch the AKB0048 concert ,while his father was out on work,without his father's approval. That day was maybe the best day of his life. He went to the concert alone as he has no friends because of his father. However, his father only cares about his grades and not about him. Because of his father, he is not allowed to talk about Akb0048 or befriend anyone who likes them.

Going to the concert, he was surprised how many people were at the concert even though Earth is on entertainment ban. He, somehow, moved his way to front of the stage. It was his first time going to a AKB0048 concert. After getting there, the concert started almost immediately. Ichigo, who is the captain of the understudies but she is also the centre of every song.

"Robou no hana wa

Dare no tame ni saite iru no darou?

Sugi yuku hito ni kizukarenai mama...

Taiyou ni yakare

Ame ni sarasareta

Itsuka no yume ga kaze ni sakareteru

Kodoku wa itsudemo

Jiyuu no daishou ni

Kotoba wo ushinaku shite

Kabe wa mukanshin

Taeru shikanai yo

Korogaru ishi ni nare

Jibun no MIND de ugoke yo

Atsuku moetsukiru made

Jidai wo kaero

Korogaru ishi ni nare

Ima iru sono ba ni tachitomaru na yo

Toki wa nagareteru nda

Himeta jounetsu yo

We're the team K" they sang the first song.

They quickly changed their outfit and went out to sing their next song. The third song was Nagisa cherry. Nagisa cherry is sang by 1 person with 3 backup singers. The person singing Nagisa Cherry was Ichigo with backup singers as Aoi, Mizuki and Ran. After singing all the songs including the encore, the understudies bowed and left the stage.

After the performance, the understudies asked Tsubasa if they could venture on Earth. Well, of course Tsubasa allowed them to venture but they have to be in battle uniform. After getting changed into the battle uniform, they left to see Ichigo's family. On the way there, they bumped into someone. Ichigo's eyes turned into heart shape. The girls knew what that meant. When that happens, that means Ichigo has fallen in love with someone or something. But who was the one that she had fallen in love with.

This is my first fanfiction. Please feel free to leave a review. Arigatou


End file.
